runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Love Story
Love Story is de tweede quest in een serie waarin de Wise Old Man uit Draynor Village in meespeelt. De quest werd aangekondigd in een Q&A en een Developers' Blog van 12 Mei 2010. Het is de recentste quest in de Wise Old Man quest serie, die begon met met Swan Song. Sommige dingen worden onthuld in deze quest, zoals het feit waarom de telescoop van de Wise Old Man op de Wizards' Tower gericht is. Er wordt ook meer informatie verschaft over de Draynor Bank Robbery. Details (tijdelijke boosts mogelijk) *68 (tijdelijke boosts mogelijk. Je zal Construction twee keer moeten boosten, voor het begin van de quest en voor een taak in de quest.) *68 (tijdelijke boosts mogelijk. Je zal Smithing twee keer moeten boosten, voor het begin van de quest en voor een taak in de quest.) *67 (tijdelijke boosts mogelijk) *Swan Song *Freeing Sir Amik Varze in Recipe for Disaster |voorwerpen = *Chisel *Steel bar of Clockwork *Mithril bar *2 Oak planks Aangeraden voorwerpen: *Bescherming voor dragonfire *Goed armour, wapen en voedsel |kills = *Zenevivia (level 246) *Pit iron dragon (level 204) *Pit black demon (level 172) *Pit scabarite (level 150) *Pit rock protector (level 120) *Pit ogre (level 62) *Pit dog (level 52) }} Doorloop Begin *Praat met Mabel op de boerderij ten noord-oosten van Draynor Village, en zeg dat je mee zal helpen met de zoektocht naar haar ring. *Ga naar de bovenste verdieping en je zal de ring op een krat zien, maar het krat wordt geblokkeerd door verscheidene hooibalen. Je moet de hooibalen uit de weg duwen om de ring te kunnen pakken. Je kan twee hooibalen duwen op hetzelfde moment. *Ga naar beneden, als je de ring hebt, en praat met Zenevivia, de persoon die Mabel heeft laten schuilen in een zak. Ze zal de ring van je afpakken. Je moet eerst een twig in een hooibaal onder het afdak nemen. Ze zal jou en de Wise Old Man uitdagen tot een gevecht en weg teleporteren. De Wise Old Man thumb|left|De bodem van de puzzel. thumb|De top van de puzzel. *Ga naar Draynor Village en praat met de Wise Old Man. Een cutscene over de verloren liefde van de Wise Old Man zal beginnen. *Hij zal je zeggen om hem buiten te vinden, dan zal hij je volgen naar Rimmington. Breng zeker dit mee: een chisel, een mithril bar, een steel bar, 2 oak planks, goed armour, voedsel (sharks of rocktails), een anti-dragon shield en combat spullen. Houd twee inventory plaatsen leeg. *Ga naar het Rimmington portaal, waar de Wise Old Man zal proberen in zijn oude huis te komen. Het lukt hem niet, en hij zal je vertellen om hem te vinden in een naburig huis. *Hij zal je 100 house teleportation tablets geven en je vertellen om een chisel te gebruiken met een tablet om het af te breken. Je zal een puzzel moeten oplossen om de bodem met de top van het tablet aan te sluiten. Je zal hierbij rond lege plaatsen moeten gaan. Zenevivia's huis thumb|De [[Dummy (Love Story)|mechanische dummy besturen.]] *Sta naast de Wise Old Man en gebruik het afgebroken teleportation tablet. Je zal geteleporteerd worden naar Zenevivia's huis. WAARSCHUWING: Het huis is NIET VEILIG! Als je sterft, zal je grafsteen verschijnen in Rimmington, naast het huis portaal, en je zal arriveren op je respawn punt. *Hij zal zeggen dat ze haar huis heeft heringericht, en dat je door haar dungeon moet gaan om bij haar te komen. Vertel hem om in de dungeon te gaan, en er zal een korte cutscene komen waarin hij verwond wordt. *Hij zal je zeggen dat je een clockwork mechanism moet maken in de workshop met de steel bar. Daarna zal hij je zeggen om een mechanische dummy te maken om in de dungeon te zetten, zodat de dummy de vallen onbruikbaar kan maken. *Er is één val in elke kamer met een trap, en twee vallen in alle andere kamers (behalve degene met de pit scabarite, waar er maar één val is). Activeer ze allemaal en breng de dummy terug. *Ga door de dungeon en versla elk bewakersmonster. Het laatste gevecht thumb|De boss battle met [[Zenevivia (monster)|Zenevivia.]] *Praat met Zenevivia en start het laatste gevecht. Probeer haar te doden met de Wise Old Man. Je zal Melee en Ranged nodig hebben, omdat ze teleporteert op de top van 4 standbeelden. Ze laat vlammen verschijnen op de plaats waar jij staat, dus je moet rondrennen om de vlammen te vermijden. Tips *Vertrouw niet op de Wise Old Man om schade toe te brengen omdat hij niet vaak hit. *Houd Protect from Magic of Deflect Magic aan, anders zal Zenevivia een Blood Barrage spreuk gebruiken die meer dan 400 kan hitten. Ze hit echter niet vaak 400, maar meestal 200 met deze spreuk. *Als je een prayer tegen magic gebruikt, zal Zenevivia meestal een gebied vuur aanval gebruiken, zoals de Flame pit oubliette val, die snel schade toebrengt als je op dat gebied blijft (20-50 LP per hit). Een goede tactiek is om uit de vlammen te stappen of rond ze te rennen om ze te vermijden. Er is geen enkele prayer die tegen deze aanval bescherming biedt. Het anti-dragon shield heeft geen effect op deze aanval, ondanks het feit dat deze aanval van het vuur-type is. *Als ze op de top van een standbeeld staat, zal ze Protect from Magic gebruiken als je haar aanvalt met Magic, en als je haar aanvalt met Ranged, zal ze Protect from Missiles gebruiken. Als je naast het standbeeld staat, zal ze je wegschoppen. Met deze aanval kan ze tot 150 LP hitten. Ze gebruikt nooit een prayer tegen Melee, dus een goede strategie is om haar eerst aan te vallen met Ranged. Val dan aan met een halberd en sta 2 vakjes van haar weg wanneer ze een prayer gebruikt tegen Ranged. *Als je halberds niet kan/wil gebruiken, dan zijn er nog andere tactieken. Breng runes mee voor elke aanvalsspreuk en val haar aan met Magic totdat ze haar Protect from Magic prayer activeert. Wanneer ze dat doet, moet je ranged aanvallen gebruiken. Je kan haar ongeveer 1-2 keer raken voordat ze haar prayer weer verandert. *Goede Melee krijgers kunnen het gevecht snel beëindigen door tussen de standbeelden te staan terwijl ze op een standbeeld staat, en dan aan te vallen met Melee. Dit voorkomt dat je wordt weggeschopt. *Ze zal moeten teleporteren naar de 4 standbeelden voordat ze bijna dood is. Eet en houd vol. *Zenevivia zal gehealed zijn als je weg teleporteert tijdens het gevecht en terugkomt. Je zal de monsters in de dungeon niet meer moeten doden, of de puzzel opnieuw doen. Om terug te gaan moet je weer een chisel op een house teletab gebruiken. Daarna moet je het weer breken terwijl je naast de Wise Old Man staat. De Wise Old Man zal terug staan bij het huis van Anja en Hengel in Rimmington. *Ren nooit naar de bovenste verdieping om haar aanval te ontwijken. Als je dit toch doet, zal je meerdere keren gehit worden door de Flames of Zamorak spreuk. De Wizards' Tower beroven thumb|left|De Wise Old Man en Zenevivia die de [[Wizards' Tower aanvallen.]] thumb|De Wise Old Man en Zenevivia die aangevallen worden door de "[[Thingummywut".]] *Er zal een cutscene komen nadat je haar hebt verslagen. Na de cutscene ben je terug in Draynor Village samen met de Wise Old Man en Zenevivia. *Vanuit Draynor Village zullen ze plannen maken om de Wizards' Tower te beroven om hun voorraad van runes bij te vullen. Ze vertellen je dat je door de telescoop moet kijken. *Ga naar de bovenste verdieping en kijk door de telescoop. Je zal hen de Wizards' Tower zien aanvallen. Nadat ze de magiërs hebben verslagen, worden ze verslagen door een gigantische familiar (een Thingummywut, die opgeroepen wordt door Traiborn. Je kan de Thingummywut niet zien.). Vraag na hun terugkomst naar Mabel's ring en je beloning zal aan jou gegeven worden. Beloningen Bestand:Love_Story_reward.png *2 Quest points. *50,000 experience in Construction en Magic. *40,000 experience in Smithing en Crafting. *30,000 coins. *Alle ongebruikte House teleport tablets. *De mogelijkheid om een chisel op een House teleport tablet te gebruiken om een Teleport to house (chipped) te maken. Dit laat het tablet toe om je naar elke locatie van een Player-owned house portaal te teleporteren. *Dark stone huis decoratie stijl. *De kost van servants wordt verminderd met 25%. *De mogelijkheid om Dungeon pits te bouwen in jouw Player-owned house. *Na het terugbrengen van Mabel's ring, krijg je van Mabel een bankable lamp, die 10,000 experience geeft in elke skill boven 60. *Na de quest kan je praten met de banker in de boom in Draynor Village en voorstellen om de boom om te hakken waar hij in zit om hem eruit te helpen. Hij zal je dan belonen met 5,000 coins. Muziek *Love and Hate *Love Bites *Love Lost Categorie:Quests en:Love Story